No Name Face
by ojou-chan
Summary: Love doesn't always have a happy ending, it simply doesn't end.  for BVF July. Dedicated for Zen Hikari, a little gift for her birthday, and Ichigo's as well.


**No Name Face**

.

.

Summary : Love doesn't always have a happy ending, it simply doesn't end.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo punya Bleach, Sarah Mclachlan punya Fallen, Lifehoouse punya Breathing, saya gak punya apa-apa.

Warning : AU, Typo(s), maybe OOC, don't like don't read

A fic for July Edition of Bleach Vivariation Festival. Dedicated for Zen Hikari, a little gift for her birthday, and Ichigo's as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We all begin with good intent<br>Love was raw and young  
>We believed that we could change ourselves<br>The past could be undone  
>But we carry on our backs the burden<br>Time always reveals the wound that would not heal  
>It's the bitter taste of losing everything<strong>_****

**_Be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight _**

**_Though I've tried, I've fallen..._**

* * *

><p>"Kyaa! Keren!" Pekikan seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Secara refleks ia menoleh ke kanan, ke asal suara, dan menemukan segerombolan gadis sedang bercakap dengan heboh. Kafe itu sedang sepi pengunjung meskipun suasananya bisa dibilang nyaman, hanya ada Ichigo yang duduk menekuri laptop ditemani secangkir <em>vanilla latte<em>, sepasang pelajar SMA yang kelihatannya sedang kasmaran, dan empat orang wanita muda yang duduk bersama -sepertinya mahasiswa Universitas Karakura yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

Gadis berambut ikal cokelat dalam kelompok itu menegur kawannya yang tadi berteriak, "Sst! Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu kan, Apache? Memalukan saja."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tampak tersingung dengan kata-kata temannya. "Memang benar-benar keren kok! Kau saja yang tidak punya sisi romantis, Nona Mila Rose!" Sindir Apache.

"Kau!" Geram Mila Rose kesal. Tapi sebelum ia menyelesaikan bantahan selanjutnya, gadis di sebelahnya menyela.

"Padahal kemarin kau bilang kau sangat memuja penulisnya?" Tuding Sun Sun.

"Munafik!" Seru Apache.

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang novel itu jelek kan?" Mila Rose membela diri. "Aku cuma bilang reaksimu itu yang jelek!" Cibirnya pada Apache.

"Novel itu memang sebuah_ masterpiece_." Celetuk gadis berambut pirang yang dari tadi diam. "Meski pun penulisnya baru menghasilkan satu novel, langsung _best seller_."

Ketiga gadis lain menangguk setuju. "Padahal baru launching beberapa bulan lalu ya, Harribel!" Tambah Apache, terlihat jelas kekagumannya pada sang penulis. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu penulisnya. Apa dia tidak akan membuat acara khusus? Katanya bulan ini penjualan novelnya sudah menembus 10.000 _copy_?" Ujarnya sambil memeluk erat novel di dadanya.

'A Story About No Name.' Ichigo melihat judul yang tercetak dengan warna ungu tua di atas cover biru muda. walau ia tidak bisa melihat jelas gambar cover dan nama pengarang karena tertutup tangan Apache, namun perpaduan warna covernya sudah mampu membuat Ichigo tersenyum miris. Dua warna itu adalah favorit calon istrinya.

* * *

><p>Bosan mendengar teriakan dan pertengkaran para mahasiswi itu, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Kini ia berjalan tanpa minat di sebuah kawasan pertokoan di jantung Kota Karakura, kota kelahiran dan tempatnya tumbuh.<p>

Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut. Segalanya tampak tidak jauh berbeda dari dua tahun lalu. Toko bunga di tepi jalan masih sama saat terakhir kali dimasukinya dua tahun lalu saat membeli rangkaian lili putih untuk melamar tunangannya. Toko perhiasan di ujung jalan bahkan belum merubah dekorasinya sejak dua tahun lalu, masih sama seperti saat Ichigo kebingungan memilih cincin untuk calon istrinya. Yang sedikit berbeda hanya restoran bergaya vintage tempatnya mengucapkan 'Will you marry me?' pada Rukia-nya. Sekarang sebuah toko buku berdiri di sana dengan arsitektur modern, sedangkan restoran itu tidak ada lagi, pindah entah kemana, seperti Rukia Kuchiki yang hilang tanpa jejak dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut dua tahun lalu.

Ingatan itu seakan menggarami luka hatinya yang masih basah, membuat Ichigo tanpa sadar memejamkan mata erat, menutup muka dengan telapak tangan sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa melihat kepedihan yang tergambar di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih begitu mencintai gadisnya sampai saat ini, walau orang lain menganggapnya telah tiada.

Bruk! Ichigo merasakan tubrukan yang cukup kuat di bahunya, seketika ia membuka mata dan menemukan seorang pria jangkung berdiri di hadapannya. "Maaf." Ujar pria itu singkat, membuat Ichigo sadar bahwa dirinya dari tadi berdiri di atas trotoar dan menghalangi orang-orang lewat.

"Maafkan aku juga." Segera Ichigo berjongkok untuk membantu pria itu merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas ubin karena menabrak dirinya tadi. Dengan sigap pemuda Kurosaki itu memunguti buku-buku dan menyerahkannya pada sang pria jangkung kurus berambut putih. Ichigo tidak habis pikir, kantung belanjaan pria itu berisi berbagai macam buku, sepertinya ia sangat suka membaca, hobi yang cukup aneh mengingat mata pria itu terlalu sipit –hanya segaris.

Ketika memungut buku terakhir, Ichigo mengernyit. Buku bersampul biru muda itu adalah buku yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya dibawa oleh gerombolan gadis di kafe tadi. Selama beberapa saat iris cokelatnya hanya memandang nanar pada buku di tangannya, merasa aneh karena buku itu seolah ada dimana-mana, menguntit langkahnya.

"Itu buku yang bagus." Satu kalimat singkat bernada ceria membawa Ichigo kembali ke dunia nyata. Pria jangkung di hadapannya sudah berdiri sambil memeluk kantung belanjanya. "Aku sempat membacanya sekilas tadi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ringan, baru Ichigo menyadari laki-laki itu mirip rubah.

"A..." Ichigo tergagap, tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa. "Benarkah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyerahkan buku itu pada pemiliknya.

"Iya. Gaya bertutur penulisnya sangat mengalir. Caranya memainkan diksi membuatku tidak merasa bosan, padahal ia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama tokoh utamanya." Seloroh pria rubah itu cepat, masih setia dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Eh?" Ichigo mengangkat alis, "Itu aneh." Ujarnya heran. Ia tidak begitu suka membaca novel, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi pembicaraan ini.

"Ya!" Lawan bicaranya dengan bersemangat mengangkat telunjuk. "Memang aneh! Aku juga pikir begitu awalnya. Namun setelah beberapa paragraf aku mulai menyebutnya 'unik'."

Tangan Ichigo bergerak menggaruk kepalanya, meskipun sudah dua puluh empat tahun tapi kebiasaan lamanya bila sedang bingung tetap tidak berubah. "Begitu ya?" Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan sebelum sang pria rubah buka mulut. "Ano, aku masih ada urusan. Jadi aku permisi dulu. Maaf telah membuat bukumu berantakan." Bergegas dilangkahkannya kaki menjauh dari laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

"Fiuhh..." Ichigo menarik nafas setelah beberapa meter menjauh, tapi langkahnya lagi lagi terhenti karena ponselnya berbunyi. "Ishida?" Herannya begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Sudah lama mereka jarang berkabar, sejak Ichigo memutuskan kembali ke Karakura untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga setelah tamat kuliah sementara Ishida menetap di Tokyo. Ada apa gerangan hingga desainer sibuk itu menelponnya?

"Ada apa, Ishida?" Tanyanya langsung. Ichigo memang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Kau sudah baca novel _bestseller_ itu? 'A Story About Noname' itu?" Uryuu Ishida juga tidak kalah _to the point_.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kutu buku sepertimu?" Ichigo balik bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Ck! Dasar bodoh!" Maki Ishida di ujung telpon. "Kau harus baca itu. Aku baru baca dua bab dan langsung yakin kalau yang diceritakan penulis itu adalah kau! Maksudku, itu kisah kalian berdua, kau si jeruk bodoh dan Rukia."

"Aku bukan jeruk dan aku tidak bodoh." Sahut Ichigo kesal. "Dan apa maksudmu membawa-bawa Rukia?"

Terdengah helaan nafas Ishida, "Sudah kubilang, cerita di novel itu sangat mirip kisah kalian berdua."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah. Ishida bisa dibilang adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil -meski mereka tampak tidak akur- dan mereka juga sama-sama meutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo, dimana mereka berkenalan dengan Rukia. Uryuu Ishida lah yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Ichigo dan Rukia yang sering terlibat bertengkaran di ruang senat akhirnya menjadi pasangan kekasih, hingga dua tahun lalu. Sebelum Rukia menghilang.

"Mustahil ada orang lain yang tahu kisah cinta kalian sedetail itu." Ishida memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Ichigo tidak kunjung bicara."Mungkin selama ini kau benar. Rukia masih hidup."

* * *

><p>Ichigo menggertakkan giginya ketika memasuki toko buku. Rupanya ia masih belum bisa meredam emosi akibat percakapannya dengan Ishida tadi. 'Rukia masih hidup? Dia memang masih hidup! Siapa bilang Rukia mati? Hanya karena jasadnya tidak ditemukan dua tahun lalu, bukan berarti Rukia tewas!' Ichigo teringat pada sepenggal kalimatnya sebelum menutup telepon Ishida.<p>

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ichigo menghadapi rasa sangsi dari orang lain ketika ia tetap berkeras bahwa Rukia-nya masih hidup, sementara Tim SAR dan Kepolisian telah mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi bahwa Kuchiki Rukia tewas terseret arus sungai yang dalam setelah mobilnya ditemukan sejauh 38 kilometer dari lokasi kecelakaan.

Ichigo sudah sering mendebat orang-orang. Tetap pada pendirian bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu memang masih hidup, dan menerima cibiran bahkan tatapan kasihan dari orang lain yang menanggapnya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Sulit memang menerjang arus opini masa yang begitu besar, apalagi jika kau sendirian. Tapi Ichigo bertahan. Ejekan, sindiran, belas kasihan, bahkan dianggap terganggu kewarasannya. Ichigo tetap sekeras batu karang. Kemarahan, kekecewaan, rasa sakit yang menghujam pun Ichigo tanggung. Hingga orang-orang terdekatnya heran, bagaimana bisa ia tidak meledak dijejali emosi yang begitu banyak.

Ketika semua orang berhenti menelusuri jejak Rukia, hanya Ichigolah yang tetap mencari gadis itu. Seluruh kekuatan dan pengaruh kekuasaan telah ia kerahkan demi menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dua tahun berselang tanpa hasil, tapi ia tetap mencari. Pekerjaannya sebagai manajer HRD di perusahaan keluarganya hanyalah sampingan, profesi dan obsesi utamanya adalah menemukan Rukia. Meski pemuda itu tidak memiliki bukti kuat akan tanda-tanda kehidupan Rukia, namun selama hatinya mengatakan 'ya', maka ia akan terus mencari.

Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, menelusuri rak novel untuk mencari buku yang disebut oleh sahabatnya tadi.

Ah itu novelnya! Tinggal satu! Bergegas ia menyambar, tepat sebelum sebuah tangan lentik mendarat di novel yang sama.

"Hei!" Terdengar sebuah suara bernada protes dari gadis cantik yang rupanya juga menginginkan buku itu. Ehm, ralat. Seorang pria cantik berbulu mata palsu panjang-panjang.

Tanpa Peduli akan protes yang dilancarkan si bulu mata, Ichigo membawa novel itu ke kasir.

'Shirayuki?' Batinnya saat menyadari nama pengarang yang tercetak di sana. Ia ingat nama itu. Shirayuki. Ya. Itu nama sepeda yang dibeli Rukia dengan gaji kerja paruh waktunya semasa kuliah dulu. Mereka membeli sepasang sepeda, Ichigo memilih yang hitam sedangkan Rukia putih. Rukia menamakan sepedanya 'Shirayuki', sayangnya nama itu tidak pernah terucap dari bibir mungilnya karena Ichigo yang jahil selalu meledek pilihan namanya.

Ichigo merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya saat kenangan itu berterbangan di kepalanya. Ia merasa diremas dari dalam, sesak. Sedikit gemetar tangannya membalik halaman mencari bab satu.

* * *

><p>Mata cokelatnya terasa panas. Beberapa halaman bab satu sampai tiga yang dibacanya secara acak, membuat dada Ichigo semakin sesak. Ia tahu si penulis yang menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama dan menyebut dirinya sebagai 'aku', memaparkan kisah cintanya dengan seorang pemuda yang disebutnya 'kepala jeruk'. Si penulis memang tidak menyebutkan secara langsung nama laki-laki itu dalam novelnya, namun caranya mendeskripsikan tokoh kepala jeruk itu benar-benar 100% mengacu pada diri Ichigo. Dan kisah cinta manis yang dibumbui pertengkaran dan saling ejek antara kedua tokoh pun terasa begitu nyata, karena sama persis dengan ceritanya cinta yang telah dibinanya bersama Rukia selama empat tahun kuliah di fakultas yang sama. Membaca novel itu membuatnya terasa seperti bernostalgia. Tentu saja ini terlalu mirip jika dikatakan sebagai kebetulan belaka.<p>

Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, Ichigo melewati puluhan halaman untuk menemukan bagian yang dicarinya, sebuah kepingan puzel yang hilang dua tahun lalu.

* * *

><p>Kenapa harus menikah sekarang? Di saat-saat seperti ini? Ia tidak mau mengatakan alasan kenapa memajukan hari pernikahan kami. Ia hanya beralasan karena terlalu mencintaiku dan tidak mau kehilangan aku. Aku tahu itu semua. Tapi apakah itu cukup menjadi alasan untuk mempercepat pernikahan?<p>

Aku benar-benar kalut saat kepala jeruk itu memaksa untuk memajukan rencana pernikahan kami yang tadinya akan dilaksakan tiga tahun lagi, menjadi tiga hari lagi. Segala alasan yang kuajukan ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Alasan mendasar bahwa kami baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah kami dan belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap, dibantahnya cepat. Memang kekasih oranyeku itu bisa memilih jabatan sesuka hati di perusahaan keluarganya.

Habis sudah segala dalih yang ada. Menolak pernikahan dadakan ini? Tentu tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuat malu kakakku dan keluarga besarku, menghancurkan hubungan yang telah mereka bina dengan calon besannya. Dan yang paling penting aku tidak ingin menyakiti jerukku dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

Tetap melaksaakan upacara pernikahan tiga hari lagi? Tidak. Ini gila! Ini telah mengacaukan segala rencana yang telah kususun rapi untuk tiga tahun ke depan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan tidak bisa menikahinya begitu saja meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kemana aku harus berlari?

Aku meremas gaun putih dalam kotak karton di samping kursi pengemudi. Seorang sahabat kami telah berusaha keras menyelesaikan gaun pernikahan ini dalam tempo sangat singkat. Mataku perih dan berkaca-kaca. Benarkah ini yang kau takdirkan, Kami-sama? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menikah dengannya.

Bunyi klakson memekakkan telinga mengejutkanku. Dalam silau sorotan lampu aku bisa melihat sebuah truk hilang kendali melaju kencang ke arahku. Rekfleks aku menginjak rem dan berusaha membanting stir ke kanan, ke jalur yang kosong, namun sebuah ide gila terlintas cepat di kepalaku. Ini kesempatanku 'melarikan diri'. Aku kembali membanting mobilku yang tadinya sudah di jalur aman, kembali ke kiri dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak peduli bila harus mati menyakitkan seperti ini. Klakson truk terdengar sangat dekat di telingaku. Bamper depan mobilku sudah mencapai pagar pengaman jalan saat truk itu menyeruduk bagasiku, membuat mobilku melesak menabrak dan menghancurkan pagar mengaman, lalu meluncur jatuh ke sungai. Aku memejamkan mata, sempat berharap agar kematianku tidak begitu menyakitkan sebelum semua berubah gelap.

* * *

><p>Ichigo menahan nafas membaca bagian itu. Penyebab kecelakaan Rukia memang adalah tertabrak truk yang dikemudikan dalam keadaan mabuk di pinggiran Kota Tokyo saat hendak kembali ke rumah keluarganya di Seiretei. Menurut keterangan pihak kepolisian, mobilnya terhantam sangat keras hingga menabrak pagar pembatas sebelum jatuh ke sungai yang berada tiga meter di bawah jalan raya. Sungai itu begitu deras dan dalam, ditambah lagi kondisi mengenaskan mobil Rukia akibat kecelakaan, sehingga sulit dipastikan gadis mungil itu bisa selamat dari benturan maut di ketiga sisi mobilnya.<p>

Namun yang membuat Ichigo tidak habis pikir, jika ternyata Rukia sendiri dengan kesadaran penuh yang mengarahkan mobilnya ke gerbang kematian, apa maksud semua ini?

* * *

><p>Bahu kanan dan kedua lututku berdenyut. Apakah setelah mati juga masih bisa merasakan sakit? Atau mungkin aku belum mati? Kucoba membuka kelopak mata yang terasa begitu berat, samara-samar aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di pipiku. Siapa? Malaikat?<p>

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?" Seorang pria berambut hitam menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah suara serak keluar dari tenggorokanku ketika menyadari aku tidak berada di neraka apalagi surga, tapi di dalam sebuah rumah kayu tua.

"Ggio." Ujanya sambil membantuku duduk. "Tadi aku menemukanmu mengapung di sungai. Siapa kau dan dari mana asalmu? Kenapa kau bisa terseret arus?" Ia memberondongku dengan pertanyaan klise. Sementara aku hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Bagaimana mennjelaskan pada pria ini kalau aku adalah seorang wanita yang mencoba bunuh diri tapi gagal mati?

Pria ini mengamatiku yang hanya melongo menatapnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan-jangan kau hilang ingatan?" Ah iya, idenya bagus juga. Aku akan jadi perempuan hilang ingatan saat ini.

"Wah gawat!" Ujarnya panik saat aku tak kunjung bicara juga. Tampaknya pemuda ini cerewet juga.

"Keluargamu?" Tanyaku saat menyadari rumah ini begitu sunyi.

"Aku belum berkeluarga." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum kekanakan. "Maunya segera menikah, tapi belum cukup biaya." Rasanya aku ingin mengutuki nasibku sediri. Banyak orang yang begitu ingin menikah dan membina rumah tangga dengan mereka yang dicintainya tapi terkendala biaya atau pun restu keluarga. Sedangkan aku? Pernikahan sudah siap, restu telah didapat, kehidupan mapan telah di depan mata. Tidak ada yang kurang. Hanya dirikulah yang jadi kendala atas kebahagiaan itu. Maafkan aku, Jerukku sayang. Maafkan aku, kakak. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian lagi lebih dari selama ini.

"Oh iya," celetukan pemuda itu membuatku sadar, iamengambil sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya. "Apa ini punyamu? Aku menemukannya mengambang di sebelahmu." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak karton merah marun. Aku tahu persis apa isinya. Gaun pengantinku. Bahkan ketika aku lolos dari kematian, gaun ini juga masih mengikutiku?

"Untukmu saja." Tandasku seraya bangun dari futon.

"Tapi…?"

"Karena aku tidak mengingatnya, tentunya gaun itu tidak akan ada gunanya bagiku. Anggap saja hadiah kecil dari Kami-sama." Bibirku memaksakan seulas senyum sambil meraba-raba ke dalam mantelku yang basah, seperti seluruh tubuhku. Kurasa baru beberapa jam berlalu sejak kecelakaan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya, dompetku masih ada lengkap dengan tanda pengenal, parspor, kartu kredit dan uang tunai. Jika memang ingin lari, inilah saatnya, sebelum ada yang mencapai tempat ini, sebelum poster wajahku ditempel di jalanan dengan tulisan 'dicari orang hilang'. Aku terlatih melakukannya dulu, tentu tidak akan sulit kali ini. Sungguh ironis, pengalaman kelam yang begitu ingin kulupakan ternyata harus kugunakan lagi sekarang.

"Tuan..." Panggilku pada laki-laki yang sedang mengagumi gaun pengantinku. "Bisakah aku meminjam pakaian? Pakaianku basah semua dan aku tidak mungkin berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Oh tentu." Sahutnya cepat, "Ada beberapa potong baju pacarku yang tertinggal di sini. Kurasa pas dengan ukuranmu."

Dengan begini aku bisa benar-benar 'mati'. Selamat tinggal semuanya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh, dimana tidak ada yang mengenalku. Sebuah tempat dimana ada seseorang yang benar-benar kuanggap sebagai orang tua. Ia yang dulu selalu menemaniku -remaja tanggung yang kesepian di rumahnya yang megah-, aku yakin sekarang pun ia masih mau menerimaku -seorang wanita pengecut yang melarikan diri dari takdir.

* * *

><p>Dahi Ichigo makin berkerut setelah membaca akhir bab itu. Kemanakah gadis itu pergi? Ia sudah menyusuri kota asal Rukia di Seiretei tapi tidak juga menemukan hasil. 'Siapa orang yang dicari Rukia? Renji kah? Tapi aku telah menyedikinya dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Rukia di sekitarnya.' Batinnya sambil membolak-balik halaman novel untuk mencari nama orang itu, tapi tidak menemukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Byakuya, kakak Rukia yang tinggal di Seiretei. Dengan kesal, pemuda berambut terang itu mengulang panggilannya hingga lima kali karena sang calon kakak ipar tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya.<p>

"Dasar orang sibuk!" Rutuknya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan terakhir. Jarinya kembali menyusuri keypad, mencari sahabat Rukia di Seiretei, Abarai Renji. "Halo, Renji?" Sambarnya cepat ketika terdengar bunyi di seberang telpon.

"Yo Ichigo! Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku. Apa kabar?" Suara berat Renji menggema.

"Baik. Langsung saja, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ah baiklah. Kau tidak pernah basa-basi." Suara Renji tetap terdengar santai menanggapi nada bicara Ichigo yang cenderung ketus.

"Selain kau, siapa lagi sahabat masa kecil Rukia?"

"Hei... Kami tidak kecil lagi saat mulai bersahabat dulu. Kami sudah SMA waktu itu." Protes si pemuda bertato. "Yang jelas, saat di SMA Rukia hanya dekat denganku. Kau tahu sendiri, dia memang sulit dekat dengan seseorang."

Ichigo membenarkan pernyataan terakhir Renji. "Lalu saat sebelum SMA? Atau tetangga?"

"Aku tidak tahu sebelum itu, karena kami baru bertemu setelah masuk SMA. Kalau tetangga kurasa tak ada. Kau lupa bagaimana tertutup dan ekslusifnya keluarga Kuchiki?"

"Ah benar juga." Ichigo menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan kehidupan keluarga Rukia yang begitu 'dingin'. Gadis itu hanya punya Byakuya sebagai tempatnya bersandar, tapi duda tampan itu terlalu sibuk untuk bisa menemani adik kesayangannya setiap saat. "Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya di rumah ya?" Sesungguhnya kata 'rumah' terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan kediaman Kuchiki.

"Begitulah. Byakuya sebagai kepala keluarga punya begitu banyak perusahaan yang mesti diurus, jadi Rukia sangat kesepian. Tapi dulu ada seorang buttler yang sangat akrab dengannya."

"Buttler?" Ulang Ichigo. Rukia tidak pernah bercerita kalau dirinya bersahabat dengan seorang buttler. "Siapa?"

"Choujiro Sasakibe. Tapi ia sudah pensiun sebelum upacara kelulusan SMA kami, sejak saat itu Sasakibe-san pindah ke Inggris."

Ichigo memutar otak. Inggris! Ya, Inggris! Rukia pernah memperlihatkan padanya foto ketika gadis mungilnya berlibur ke pedesaan Inggris bersama Byakuya. "Dimana alamat Choujiro Sasakibe yang kau ceritakan ini? Apa ia tinggal di pedesaan?"

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku lupa nama tempatnya, seperti ada jembatan atau apalah itu."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Renji." Ichigo segera memutuskan sambungan telpon. Tidak ada gunanya mengorek lebih dari ini pada Renji, ingatannya memang payah. Dibukanya fitur internet di ponselnya, dan mulai mengetik kata 'village', 'bridge', dan 'England' di mesin pencarian. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum danmenghela nafas lega meski kegelisahan masih membayangi hatinya. Jarinya menyentuh tombol, menekan nomor sambungan luar negeri. "Chad? Aku perlu bantuanmu. Tolong kerahkan seluruh anak buahmu untuk menemuka alamat Choujiro Sasakibe. Ia tinggal di pedesaan, kemungkinan Hebden Bridge, jika tidak ada cobalah mengecek desa bridge-bridge yang lain. Aku mau laporan dalam tiga puluh menit. Terimakasih."

Jarinya kembali menari, memencet nomor yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala, nomor telepon kantornya. "Sambungkan ke bagian sekretariat." Perintahnya pada operator. "Nanao?" Ichigo menyebut salah satu nama sekretarisnya, "Atur penerbanganku ke Inggris hari ini juga. Aku tidak peduli maskapai dan kelasnya, yang penting sebelum malam aku sudah terbang ke Inggris."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, menjelang waktu makan siang Ichigo telah tiba di Hebden Bridge yang teretak di West Yorkshire. Suasana pedesaan kuno begitu terasa ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya memasuki jalan utama. Bangunan-bangunan tua berdiri kokoh di sebelah kiri jalan, sementara sebuah kanal lebar dengan perahu mengapung terbentang di sebelah kanan.<p>

Pemandangan toko-toko kelontong pinggir jalan mulai berganti padang rumput saat jalanan menanjak menaiki sebuah bukit kecil, tepat di puncaknya sebuah rumah batu menjulang.

"Benar di sini, Chad?" Tanya Ichigo pada pria berkulit gelap di kursi pengemudi, sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat. Ichigo turun dan mengamati rumah yang terlihat begitu tua itu. Sangat khas rumah keluarga bangsawan Inggris kuno, terkesan angkuh sekaligus anggun, ditambah halaman luas yang tertata begitu cantik membuat Ichigo semakin tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah rumah seorang pensiunan pelayan Keluarga Kuchiki. Berapa banyak Byakuya menggaji pelayannya?

"Mari." Teguran Ichigo dan suara derit gerbang besi yang dibuka Chad membuat Ichigo sedikit terperanjat. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat ketika salah laki-laki tinggi besar itu mempersilakannya berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Rukia..."

* * *

><p>"Sejak kapan?" Suara Ichigo yang terdengar penuh emosi tercekat di kerongkongan. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria beranjak tua, buttler setia keluarga Kuchiki yang hingga dalam masa pensiunnya pun tetap menunjukkan sikap sseorang kepala pelayan sejati.<p>

"Nona sudah merasa kesehatannya terganggu sejak memasuki tahun-tahun terakhir kuliahnya, tapi saat itu ia mengira penurunan kondisi itu adalah akibat aktivitasnya yang terlalu padat. Hingga akhirnya setelah lulus, nona baru benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dlam dirinya. Ia melakukan konseling dan tes. Dan ternyata ketakutannya terbukti."

Ichigo menahan gemelutuk giginya, ingin sekali ia menerjang Choujiro Sasakibe dan menerobos masuk ke dalam. "Lalu ia lari dariku?"

"Nona tidak ingin membebani tuan Ichigo." Pria tua itu menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi ia memberitahu Byakuya!" Raung Ichigo penuh luka. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak awal ia menaruh kepercayaan besar pada gadis itu, tapi Rukia malah meragukannya?

"Bukan nona yang memberitahu tuan muda. Akulah yang melakukannya." Choujiro terdiam sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang. "Nona sakit. Ia perlu perawatan intensif yang tidak bisa kuberikan hanya dengan mengandalkan uang dan tabungan pensiunku. Nona tidak bisa lagi menggunakan rekening mauvpun kartu kreditnya, karena ia telah dinyatakan tewas. Seandainya aku punya tanah yang bisa kujual… Tapi nyatanya, rumah besar yang kutempati saat ini juga merupakan salah satu rumah Byakuya-sama. Meski beliau telah memberikannya padaku, namun tetap saja aku merasa tidak berhak menggunakan rumah ini untuk mendapatkan uang… Lalu, aku menghubungi tuan muda yang langsung terbang ke sini untuk melihat keadaan nona."

Rasa iri dan kesal muncul di hati Ichigo, ketika mendengar Byakuya bisa bersama Rukia sementara dirinya tidak. Dan Byakuya tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa! "Sial! Bahkan Byakuya juga ikut menyembunyikan ini dariku!"

"Tolong jangan salahkan tuan muda. Nona yang memintanya melakukan ini. Nona pun sempat sangat marah dan hendak pergi dari sini ketika tuan muda datang. Namun setelah berbicara dengan tuan muda Byakuya, keras hati nona akhirnya melunak. Ia akhirnya mau berobat hanya jika saya dan tuan muda merahasiakan ini dari orang lain."

Ichigo menghempaskan diri ke sofa di kanannya, lututnya semakin gemetar mendengar kalimat seanjutnya yang terlontar dari sang buttler.

"Tidakkah anda mencoba mengerti perasaannya, tuan?" Ujar Choujiro pelan. "Nona hanya ingin melindungi anda. Kehidupan dan masa depan anda."

Ichigo tertawa getir. "Tapi dia menghancurkan hatiku. Tidakkah ia sadar akan hal itu?"

"Yang hancur bukan anda saja, Ichigo-sama. Nona Rukia juga sama hancurnya. Malah lebih."

Punggung Ichigo berguncang, pemuda itu membenamkan kepala dalam kedua telapak tangannya. "Seharusnya ia lebih mempercayaiku! Ia seharusnya tahu bagaimana aku mencintainya! Aku benar-benar mencintainya, apa ia tidak sadar?" Terluka. Ichigo benar-benar terluka dengan semua permainan yang diciptakan gadisnya. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres." Lanjut Ichigo dalam bisikan lirih di sela tangisnya. "Aku tahu ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tetap tidak bicara. Karena itu aku memajukan hari pernikahan kami, karena aku takut ia akan lepas dari genggamannya kalau aku melonggarkannya sedikit saja."

Choujiro tersentak mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Air mata diam-diam menitik di pipinya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Melihat Ichigo yang terpuruk seperti ini membuatnya teringat pada Rukia yang menangis tiap malam di sisi jendela kamarnya hingga jatuh tertidur dengan mata membengkak. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan bagaimana merindukan seseorang yang dincintai, tapi melihat bagaimana keduanya begitu mengenaskan, ia tahu mereka memendam sakit lebih dari apa yang terlihat di permukaan. "Nona juga mencintaimu, Ichigo-sama. Percayalah padaku." Lirihnya.

"Dimana…" Ichigo menahan nafas mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. "Dimana Rukia sekarang?"

Sejenak Choujiro tampak ragu, tapi begitu melihat kesungguhan dalam tatapan Ichigo yang nelangsa, pria tua itu menghapus air matanya dan berbalik. "Saya akan mengantar anda."

* * *

><p>Gemersik dedaunan yang bergesekan diterbangkan angin menyambut dua laki-laki beda generasi itu saat keduanya tiba di halaman belakang. Taman belakangnya tidak kalah indah dengan yang terhampar di depan. Lili putih dan krisan putih ditanam dalam petak-petak besar, diselingi bunga poppy dan lavender, menciptakan kesan lembut yang mengimbangi rumah batu massif dan dingin. Di salah satu sudut, mata Ichigo menangkap sebuah bangunan gazebo dengan tanaman rambat menghiasi pilar-pilarnya. Ichigo ingat gazebo itulah yang ada dalam foto Rukia yang pernah ditunjukkan padanya, foto yang diambil saat liburan Rukia beberapa tahun lalu, dan ia terlihat sangat cantik dan bahagia dalam foto itu.<p>

Seolah membaca pikiran Ichigo, Choujiro menyahut. "Itu adalah sudut favoritnya di rumah ini. Nona suka sekali duduk disana seharian penuh selagi menyelesaikan novel itu, yang anda lemparkan di hadapanku tadi." Ichigo melirik sekilas dan melihat wajah sang buttler yang letih termakan usia, tesenyum sayu. Pemuda itu tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, dan langsung berlari menghampiri gazebo.

* * *

><p>Maaf. Aku tahu seribu kata ini tidak akan bisa menebus rasa sakit itu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengucapnya, untuk sekedar meringankan beban berat di pundakku. Maafkan aku dan keegoisanku. Sesungguhnya yang ingin kulindungi hanyalah dirimu. Seluruh kebahagiaan dan masa depanmu, yang nyaris saja kurenggut darimu. Kau sempurna. Begitu pun duniamu. Aku tidak bisa menodainya dengan masa laluku yang kelabu. Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menuturkan padamu sebuah kisah kelam yang aku pun tak pernah ingin mengingatnya. Entah bagaimana aku menjelaskan bahwa aku bukanlah seorang putri bangsawan kaya raya sungguhan. Masa kecil hingga beranjak remaja aku habiskan di jalanan, walau kehidupan jalanan terlalu berat untuk anak seusiaku wantu itu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Aku harus bertahan hidup sendirian, hingga akhirnya malah terjerumus dalam dunia perdagangan gelap narkoba. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan saat itu adalah, aku bisa makan dan sekolah.<p>

Begitu muda, ringkih dan labil. Meski begitu ingin tapi nyatanya sulit sekali melepaskan diri dari jerat hitam itu. Hingga akhirnya seorang bangsawan kaya menemukanku terkapar di pusat rehabilitasi dan menjadikanku adiknya, memberiku kehidupan normal sebagai seorang remaja. Ketika itu aku merasa terlahir untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku tahu kau bukan tipe pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku juga tahu kau bukan pria yang mencintaiku sesaat saja. Dan itulah yang paling aku takutkan, karena kau tidak akan meninggalkanku meski kukatakan rahasia tergelapku. Kau akan tetap memelukku walau aku mencoba meninggalkanmu kan? Aku ingin, tapi tak bisa. Maka aku harus pergi, bagaimana pun caranya. Saat rencana untuk meninggalkanmu pelahan dalam tiga tahun sebelum pernikahan tidak bisa lagi kulakukan, aku terpaksa memilih 'mati' dalam hidupmu, menguncimu dalam ketidaktahuan akan seluruh kebohongan ini.

Karena kau tahu, ini bukan penyakit yang bisa kita hadapi dengan pasrah dan tenang menuju kematian. Penyakit ini menimbulkan stigma dan prasangka masyarakat, mereka yang akan menghakimi tanpa mencoba mengerti, atau setidaknya mendengar. Penyakit ini akan membuat kita dipandang seperti pesakitan, sampah masyarakat. Membuat orang-orang membentuk opini dan imajinasinya sendiri tentang kehidupan kita yang tidak pernah mereka tahu. Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, suaraku tidak akan pernah mencapai hati mereka, karena mereka telah membangun resistensi atas segala harapan kecilku. Bahkan mungkin menjadikanku sebagai contoh buruk dalam dongeng pengantar tidur yang mereka lagukan untuk anak-anak mereka tiap malam.

Siapa aku, mereka tak pernah tahu. Dan aku ingin kau pun begitu. Karena mereka juga bisa menanamkan cap yang sama atas dirimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengaitkanmu dengan hidupku yang suram dan segala prasangka negatif mereka tentang kita. Kau adalah matahari, dan aku ingin kau tetap jadi matahari tanpa awan mendung, tanpa langit abu-abu. Tanpa aku.

Di akhir halaman kisah ini, aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu... selamanya.

-Tamat-

* * *

><p>Ichigo memandang nanar pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Di dalam gazebo itu seharusnya ada sepasang kursi kayu. Tapi kini yang ada hanyalah sebongkah batu marmer putih berukir indah, dengan foto seukuran kartu pos di tengah-tengahnya. Dalam foto itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet indah sedang tersenyum. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tulisan yang terukir di bawah foto, eluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.<p>

Choujiro menepuk pundaknya perlahan, "Selama dua tahun ini ia telah berjuang keras untuk tetap bertahan, berusaha untuk sembuh. Tapi anda tahu sendiri, AIDS tidak ada obatnya."

Bruk! Runtuh sudah pertahanan Ichigo. Ia jatuh di hadapan pusara putih, sepenuhnya menenggelamkan diri dalam kesedihan dan luka, menangis tanpa suara. Hatinya telah koyak sepenuhnya, yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanyalah menyuarakan gemuruh di dadanya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, bodoh… dan akan tetap begitu."

Walau pandangannya mengabur, Ichigo masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang terukir di bawah foto sang gadis,

'REST IN PEACE

KUCHIKI RUKIA'

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Cause i want nothing more than<strong>_

_**sit outside heaven's door and listen to your breathing**_

_**That's where I want to be**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>A.N : Kepada mereka yang telah berpulang, semoga damai di sisi-Nya. Kalianlah yang mengajarkan bagaimana kematian membuat kehidupa jadi berharga.<p>

Kepada seluruh reader dan teman-teman author, maafkan saya yang akan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan ke depan (saya harap tidak akan lama).


End file.
